


i'd like to keep her here with me

by byronicmaiden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, and ruling the nine realms together, and they're fucking on the down low, brunnhilde is hela's executioner/knight, queen/knight relationship, very briefly but i'm just being safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: and tell her that she's beautiful.au in which valkyrie joins hela.





	i'd like to keep her here with me

She could remember every single slice, cut, and stab, every wet crunching of axe through throat, the sound of a decapitated head rolling a few feet and stopping, the body still twitching.

The hot spray of blood against her face, spurting from the neck, dripping from her sword. The prisoners head rolled to a stop and she lowered her weapon, wiped red from her face with the back of her hand.

She hated the job, but she had nowhere else to go. Everyone she loved was long dead. She always thought of leaving, but Hela always drew her back in. She joined her by choice. She would not leave and break her vow. She'd heard whispers across the Realms, about the Goddess of Deaths bloodthirsty new warrior, the Vengeful Valkyrie and secret whore. They were monotonous white noise to her.

The Goddess had been gracious to let her live and keep her by her side, oh yes, very gracious indeed. When she lay at her feet, bloody and bruised, she easily could've killed her. But instead, she'd extended a hand and offered her a place at her side.

She felt Hela's hands on her shoulders, her nails in her skin, her fingers in her braids.

"You've done so well today, darling. Look at the magnificent work you've accomplished." She smiled at the bloody body. "Put down your sword. You've done enough for one day."

She nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

She returned her sword to the armory, didn't bother to wipe the blood off. A cold chill, the cruel bitterness of Helheim, was taking over her. Her body burned and froze all at once.

The palace was dark and frozen and dead, more mountain than home. Hela's room was the only one with a fire pit, only because Brunnhilde had kept her up half the night shivering.

The room was empty, the fire roaring, the large bed warm and inviting, drowning in black and gray furs. She heard gentle humming coming from outside, the door slightly ajar.

Hela was completely bare but covered from the shoulders down in hot water, steam floating off the surface and into the cold night air. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders. She looked inviting as a serpent-siren.

"Come join me," She said, not turning around. "Wash that blood off your lovely face."

She did as she was told, quickly stripped her bloody armor off, undid her braid. She shivered violently, even once she was submerged. Hela lolled her head back, stretching her arms out. Brunnhilde moved closer to her, did as she always did, poured the water through her hair, rubbed a small bar of soap over her pale skin, rinsed blood and decay from her hair and flesh. She kissed her, pressed her lips to the curves and crevices of her throat, her jaw, finally met her lips. Hela purred like a pleased kitten, but then slid away.

"Come now, we don't want to be putting on a show for the whole kingdom, do we?" She nodded towards the streets below.

Both still naked, Brunnhilde shivering, Hela not, they retreated to the warmth of the bedroom where Hela pulled a robe over Brunnhilde's shaking shoulders.

She kissed her lips, pushed her against the furs, climbed in with her. They tossed and turned, clinging to the warmth each other offered. Hela took Brunnhilde by the hair, shoved her head down to her cunt, pale flesh and black fur, stinking of death and rot like the rest of her, but Brunnhilde didn't want to say no. She wanted her, some deep Gothic longing. When she licked she thought of every innocent creature she'd killed for her Queen. _Murderer_ rang through her head. _Executioner_ stung in her brain. _Whore_ broke through the cacophony of self loathing and erotic heaving. She was gagging, but Hela couldn't hear it, or she didn't care, her loud moaning drowning it out. Her hips thrust in the air, a hand clawing Brunnhilde's hair, eyes shut in ecstasy. _Murderer. Executioner. Whore._ Hela moaned louder, her legs shaking, wrapping around Brunnhilde. _Murderer. Executioner. Whore._ Spit dripped from her mouth, mixing with sweat and cum. She wanted another bath. No amount of bathing could ever make her feel clean again. _Murderer! Executioner! Whore!_ She was suddenly angry, angry at Hela for what she'd done, angry that she was still helping her. She dug her nails into Hela's thighs, drawing blood.

Hela groaned one final time, the loudest one yet, loud enough to drown out Brunnhilde's thoughts. Almost immediately she recoiled while Hela collapsed, heaving breath, sweaty and glazed over. Brunnhilde crumbled in a sweaty tangle of limbs, breathing heavily. She wiped the cum off her mouth, stared emptily at the ceiling, waiting for Hela to call her back over.

A few minutes of lying silent and sweaty. Eventually she felt the bed shift; Hela was up, pulling on a sheer robe that left her body visible beneath it.

"You know," She said, pulling her hair out from the robe collar. "Of all my executioners and all my whores, you are by far my favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw ragnarok again last night and ohhhh boy am i loving this new ship. i love the idea of brunnhilde joining hela after all the other valkyrie are destroyed and helping her conquer the realms while lowkey feeling bad about it.  
> i wrote this in like…one night so it's not my best but oh well. oh and the lyrics are from vivica by jack off jill.


End file.
